


Black Narcissus

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Contracts, M is Alive, M is Mummy Holmes, M/M, Post-Skyfall, Slow Build, Supernatural Bonds, Threesome - M/M/M, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond has always known the world has a darker side. It's how he makes his living after all. What he doesn't know is that there is more than just other agents lurking in the shadows. </p><p>Now he's about to find out what it means to be marked by a demon and to have his deathless reputation become a reality. </p><p>In Q's opinion he couldn't have picked a more troublesome human, and that's before his brothers get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on Tumblr as princeofluff :)

 

 

 

_“We have made an accord Mr. Bond”_

 

 

James woke up on the shore of the river and groaned as every bone in his body seemed to protest movement of any sort. He lifted his hand up to shield his eyes and saw a mark had been placed on his left wrist. It almost seemed like a pentagram of sorts but it vanished before he could get a good look at it. Wonderful. Hallucinations. He laid on the riverbank for a moment considering the last time he was shot into a river he pretended to be dead. That had worked out nicely actually. Maybe he should do it again.

“007 Report. 007 Report!” Ah that was right…M was being his handler for this mission.

He sighed “Yes Mum still alive…apparently. Did I shoot the bastard?” He hoped so; it would be awful trying to chase him down in this condition.

There was a pause on the other line; no doubt the answer was being confirmed with one of those techs. “Yes, he should wash up a bit farther down than you. Seems you managed to swim to shore before blacking out on us.” Her voice was clipped but he could read the undertone of tension. He sometimes wondered if he was the source of all her white hairs. No probably not. Funny though. He didn’t remember swimming.

 

Back at headquarters he adjusted his cufflinks on his new suit before walking into M’s office. Their new location was finally up to snuff, no longer looking like an underground operation and more like the old MI6. M still had that ugly dog on her desk. The only thing they were missing was a Quartermaster. With Boothroyd dead they had R doing most of his work but he weren’t quite up to the task. Still it would do until a replacement could be found.

M poured a brandy and raised a brow before pouring a second for him. She took a delicate sip “I believe we have a new Q.” She pushed the glass towards him and he was never one to turn down a free drink. Even if drinks from M were never free.

“Is that so? How’s he undergoing the tests?” He downed his in an elegant swallow, she was going to want something from him and if she was buttering him up with alcohol then he wanted to have it in his system first.

She gave him a dismayed glance and continued to sip on her own as she overlooked the files in front of her. “He seems to be doing well, came out of nowhere really but he’s proving himself admirably. He’s in the shooting range right now if you would like to observe him.”

Ah. There it was, the order laced with silk. Very well, it wasn’t hard to get him to the range. “I think I will mum, will there be anything else?” He set down the crystal glass and looked her straight in the eye. He might be her favorite, but she also pushed him the hardest.

“Just tell me what you think of him. If he passes he’ll be running all double oh missions or at least the majority of them. If you can’t trust him then I’ll put him with the other techs, maybe make him another R.” She slid a file towards him. Interesting. He must be doing better than just ‘well’ if she was considering him as a second R. It seemed that his opinion was the deciding factor. He glanced through the file but put it back on her desk. Words on paper couldn’t tell him what he wanted to know.

 

The shooting range held more questions than answers. In front of him stood a boffin with curly hair and a lean body that bordered on thin. Yet his stance was sound and he hit the direct center each time. After the last round left its chamber he pulled off his ear and eye protection and narrowed his eyes at the mark. “I think I did rather good.” His smile was confident but his tone wasn’t overly boasting. No wonder M liked him.

“Good shot. Wouldn’t want to lose your glasses though.” Bond’s own tone was casual as he leaned against the wall and eyed the prospective Q for his response. If he couldn’t stand riling he would never last.

“Ah, 007 I presume. I hope it assures you to know that I’ve implanted specially designed contact lenses into my eyes. Should I lose my glasses they activate and my vision remains perfect.” Again the words were spoken with quiet confidence.

Raising a brow James decided that it was time he got some rounds in too. He pulled his gun from his back holster and set up the target. “Then why bother with the glasses at all?”

The young man smiled mysteriously “We all wear disguises 007, glasses are merely apart of mine.” He watched as James fired his own round of bullets, his target hit dead center each time. “Lovely.” The praise was simple but honest. Perhaps M knew what she was doing with this school boy after all.

 

 

“He’ll do.” That was the extent of his approval as he looked to M for confirmation.

She nodded and signed a document waiting on her desk. “Very well, the other 00’s reported much the same.” She smirked at him as if knowing he’d thought he was the only one asked.

James shrugged it off “He’s a bit young but has some interesting ideas.” Truly what had won him over was the discussion the boy had started about making it possible for only James to fire his gun. That would be a nice change of pace from being shot with his own weapon. He assumed now that similar conversations had been had with the other 00’s. Perhaps they had all been played but if he came through on his word there would be some very happy agents and some very dead targets.

M shooed him off “He’ll start tomorrow, now send him in we have paperwork to discuss.”

Feeling like an errant child James gave a mocking bow before heading out the door and motioning the new Q inside. Honestly if they were ever afraid of a woman running MI6 M had gone a long way in proving them wrong and possibly making them regret ever doubting in the first place.

 

Since the incident with Silva James had taken to avoiding the tube. He had no interest in revisiting those memories. True the mission had ended with the ex agent’s death; but it had also resulted in destroying his childhood home (that he hadn’t minded so much) and M nearly bleeding out in his arms ( _that_ was something he never again wanted to experience). Instead he walked towards the latest flat MI6 had given him. It was in a nice enough area and there was little reason for him to expect trouble, not that he was afraid of trouble, he was dying for a fight actually.

He thought he saw shadows moving as he went past, but he saw no sign of danger and didn’t sense anyone there. He reminded himself that he’d been shot off of a bridge and into a river _again_. Perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks on him. The strange mark that he had noticed on his wrist came to mind, he looked down but the skin was its usual color and wasn’t even scratched or scarred…He paused where he’d been walking. When he was a younger agent he’d had a mission in Somalia; he’d been taken captive and tortured for information by a French agent who was part of the organization he was sent there to destroy. Part of the torture had included slicing his wrists and forcing him to nearly bleed out before they would stop the bleeding and give him infusions. There should be scars on both his wrists. He checked the other one, it still bore the same old marks but his left was completely bare.

 

_“You noticed that rather quickly.”_

 

Bond spun around at the voice but there was no trace of anyone being there. His hand slowly lowered to his gun, part of him wishing it had already received its upgrades. Maybe he could push the new Q into doing his weapons first.

_“I do believe it would be best to save your bullets. They won’t work on me and there are children sleeping nearby. You wouldn’t want to frighten them would you?”_

Something about the voice was familiar, as if he’d heard it before. He couldn’t quite place it but maybe if he kept them talking it would come to him “How very kind of you to inform me of that. Why don’t you step out here so we can talk properly?”

This time there was a soft chuckle _“As much as I would enjoy that James there is still work to be done. I merely wanted to inform you that you will come to no harm by my hand, or any hand for that matter. I didn’t realize you would be so distressed by the loss of scars. Allow me to fix my oversight.”_

There was a quick stinging sensation on his wrist and Bond looked down to see the scars had returned, aged and worn like before and seeming as if they were never gone. When he looked back up into the shadows he sensed that the presence was no longer there. He waited for a few minutes before slowly turning and heading back home. He definitely needed that new gun.

The recently named Q watched him go from a rooftop and smiled as the agent touched his gun. No doubt he should expect James to begin pestering him in the morning for those upgrades he spoke about. The gun would never be able to injure him but if it brought the human peace (and helped save his life) then it was no trouble. Really these 00 agents had such a soft spot for toys. It was very lucky of them he had no intention of using that against them. He watched James enter his flat and secure the door as he turned on the alarm. Paltry protections for an agent; but James was certainly able to defend himself. Still perhaps Q could persuade him to make some modifications. It was Q’s job to project his agents after all.

And as long as his contract was on Bond’s flesh he would never come to harm.

He was _his_.

 

 

 


	2. Foundations of Heaven and Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

 

 

 

It was perhaps a historical occurrence at MI6, James was fairly certain that medical thought he planted a bomb or something under one of the beds. For the first time in the agency’s history he had gone to Medical willingly and asked them to scan his arm. He would have been more subtle about it, but if his scars were going to come and go and he was going to hallucinate voices he felt it was best to be direct. He was certain M would hear of it, but she would likely assume he had done it to amuse himself with their panicked faces. That _had_ been a rather nice bonus.

Once that little chore was done and he was told there was nothing unusual about his arm he made his way down to Q Branch. Now at least it had a Q to live up to its name. He wasn’t sure what to make about being given the all clear. He was certain that psych would have a field day and despite his concern over the previous night he felt no desire to be picked apart.

The techs were terribly quiet when he entered. He supposed they were all silently studying their new master. Q was moving boxes into his new office and seemed unaware of the eyes on him. He was muttering to himself as he set a box down and began to rifle through it, bits of wiring stuck up out of the cardboard container and he sighed before pushing it aside and getting another box. Deciding to have a bit of fun he walked up silently behind the genius with the intention to scare the daylights out of him. Riling up the new Q was guaranteed to lighten his mood. Instead Q turned around sharply and looked at him with piercing eyes through his glasses “Was there something you needed 007?”

He remembered the way this Q could handle a gun at the firing range and thought perhaps he wasn’t all the fragile intellectual that he appeared to be. “I was wondering if you had time to begin my gun modifications. One never knows when duty will call.” He used his most charming voice as he looked at Q; it was slightly startling to see that he was only a few inches taller than the genius.

“Ah that. Yes I suppose I could get it done sometime this afternoon. It’s been a nightmare getting my working space in order. I never had the pleasure of meeting the old Q but if his office was anything to go by he must have been somewhat computer illiterate. His gadgets were…inventive, but all these computing devices will need to be replaced for me to do any good here.”

James raised a brow, normally he would take exception to anyone speaking ill of Boothroyd, yet Q had phrased it in that honest and humble way of his. It was true that he never really understood the use of computers and instead spent most of his time coming up with toys for the agents to use. He was also from a different era; it would make sense that this Q would need to make modifications for this space to become his own. He decided not to take offense. “Well if you need any heavy lifting done I’m sure some of the training agents wouldn’t mind lending a hand.” He would have offered to help himself…but this was a nice suit he’d managed to keep in one piece for over a year. He gave a polite smile as he offered Q his gun “I’ll stop by later for it.”

Q took it only marginally distracted by the new box in front of him “Very well Bond I shall see you this afternoon.” He put the gun on his desk and resumed burrowing through his boxes. James gave him a mildly concerned glance before deciding it was best if he left.

 

 

Q waited until he was sure James was out of Q branch. Then he shut the door to his office and took off his glasses. Really how did humans get anything done with all this mucking about? He concentrated his energies as he moved the electronics where he wanted them. Out of all the things humans had created he was very fond of these gadgets. He surveyed the office with an air of approval before summoning a cup of tea. Then he turned to James’ gun and let the cup float near him as he started to take it apart. He hummed to himself while he thought over James’ visit to Medical this morning. He hadn’t realized he had rattled the agent to such an extent. Mother was most displeased saying he had to be extraordinarily graceless for James to go to such lengths. He was only grateful that his brothers hadn’t made an appearance yet.

The gun was complete with its new modifications in short order and he adjusted a few other things as well. They were deficiencies that had been worn in over time; he would have to remind James to practice with it first before going out into the field. He set his tools aside for now as he toyed with the gun. Looking at it and thinking about James reminded him of Alec. He should still be on a mission in Egypt now. He had enough friends there that they could keep an eye on him for him but he reasoned no one would notice if he popped out for a bit.

He concentrated on Alec’s contract and found himself in a dingy hotel room with the lights off and the curtains drawn. Alec was hunched over by the window staring out through the tiny crack of light that he had created. Q smiled, Alec really did struggle with holding still for long periods of time, this had to be torture for him. Speaking softly so as not to startle him Q murmured “Having a bit of fun are we?”

His intentions were for naught as Alec jumped in his skin, his instincts keeping him as still as possible despite his body’s reactions. He slowly lowered the detonator in his hand and gave Q a disgruntled look “What have I told you about doing that?”

Q smiled “That it frightens you and that you would be grateful if I stopped.”

Alec sighed “Exactly, yet I see that’s not going to prevent you from doing it anyways.”

Shrugging a bit carelessly Q sighed “I’ve already told you I will not allow harm to befall you.” He glanced at Alec’s target “You’d better press that pretty button of yours quickly or you’ll miss him.”

Cursing the Russian hurried back into position as he spotted the terrorist he was here to eliminate and quickly pressed the button. It was an isolated blast that would look like an accident and he had calculated it so that only his target would be killed. A few others might be injured but that was within the mission parameters and would help cover up the assassination.

Seeing the job was done Q came over and ran his fingers through Alec’s boyish hair “I thought I should inform you I’ve taken another contract.”

As he expected Alec bristled and turned to glare at him. The human was endearingly possessive and Q was always amazed by the emotional response Alec had to him. “ _Who_?”

Holding his hands up to appease him Q smiled “James Bond, he’s lucky that it was me who got him, he just sent out his desire to any who might be around.”

Alec visibly relaxed, James was his friend after all and he would have missed him sorely if he had died. “Have you told him yet?” He remembered when he had first been taken on as Q’s contract he hadn’t known for a long while until Q had had his fun and chose to reveal himself.

Q shrugged again “Not necessarily. Though I worry that my approach might have unsettled him, I’ll have to rectify that of course.” He grinned at Alec “Which reminds me. Mother thought it best if I come on board officially as your new Quartermaster. She said that if I insisted on taking on the two most troublesome humans she’d ever met I might as well be in close proximity.”

A bit stunned but not surprised Alec nodded. Q’s mother was…terrifying, that’s the only way he could phrase it. He decided that if he would have to share Q then he wouldn’t mind it being James. “Well then, I suppose I’ll see you at headquarters?”

“Yes of course. I’d give you a lift back but I know how you feel about teleportation.” Q’s smile was sweet but it sent a shiver through Alec’s back.

He strode to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink as he realized how complicated his life was about to get. “I’d rather have my tongue ripped out yes. I’ll see you back at headquarters Q.” Alec turned around with his tumbler but found that Q was already gone. “Damnit I forgot to ask if he was hungry.”

 

Seeing Alec had put a bounce in his step for the rest of the afternoon. James stopped by later to collect his gun but seemed a little put out over the lack of gadgets. Exploding pens? Q shook his head at the thought. They were lucky that his predecessor had extraordinary skill or else they would have had quite a few dead agents.

He decided to follow James home but chose not to reveal himself this time. Mother was right; if he unsettled James further it could cause larger ramifications than just disturbing his contract. Besides if he angered Mummy enough she would get his brothers involved. It was for the interests of everyone that he practiced discretion.

Watching James from the shadows Q wondered to himself how anyone could perceive James Bond as a normal man. It was amazing that his targets didn’t simply smell the danger off of him and take off running. Perhaps humans were just that dense. A demon could smell the air of death lingering around James. It was a lovely fragrance and it was what attracted demons to a human when a contract was being formed. He lingered in the shadow of the moonlight as James slept. He had drunk quite a bit before bed and still couldn’t sleep soundly. Q reached out and chased the nightmares away. It was a small thing really, but the effort of it reminded him he had not fed since before Alec went to Egypt. In that time he had maintained his human form, taken on a new contract, shadow walked and teleported.

He looked down at his hand and was slightly disgusted to find it trembling. He would have to feed as soon as Alec was back. It would be impossible to nourish himself off James at moment and for now that was his only choice. Really how could he be so foolish? His eldest brother would never allow such a thing to happen. He would have to avoid mother as well or else she might sense his weakness and fuss at him. He took one last look at James and whispered “Don’t keep me waiting for long.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Atonement and Retribution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!! I hope you guys like it :)

 

 

 

It was always a treat to strut into Q branch and watch the techs scurry for cover. It just never got old.

 

He did notice the lack of _Q_ in Q branch, he had assumed that the Quartermaster would be looming over the humans he now ruled so that he could ensure they would not ruin any of his delicate creations. He rather liked the thought of his own personal demon ruling over the most valuable resource of MI6. Well not his own personal demon any more…but still it was intoxicating to have such a powerful being bent on his protection. Of course the payoff was his soul but that was besides the point. If Q wanted what was left of the thing he was more than okay with that.

When he saw R stationed outside of the Quartermaster’s office he started getting an idea of what was going on. He held the kit he was ‘returning’ in plain view as he approached the second in command “Good afternoon R, I’m here to return my kit and meet our new Quartermaster. Be a dear and step aside will you?”

R looked as though he was torn, obviously he had been posted in his current spot and then threatened within an inch of his life should he fail his task. Yet there was a reason that R wouldn’t have been able to cut it as Q. He couldn’t withstand the pressure of a double oh hell bent on a task. The man folded like a wet napkin and Alec pushed the door aside as he stepped into the darkened office. That was…interesting. He had thought that Q would have tried harder to appear human. But he soon got his answer. Q was curled up on the floor under the desk; he face was pale and his breathing shallow. Alec cursed as he tossed away his kit. Q had gone too long without feeding and  he should have taken more care.

“Q…Q come on now…” He pulled the demon into his lap, he could see that his human form was fading; the faint outline of horns against his curls was a strong sign of his distress. Alec pressed a kiss to the shapes; he didn’t get to see them often, before he settled Q against his chest. “You know this isn’t one of my kinks but I’m going to make an exception for you this time.”

He gently cupped Q’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss. He worried when all he felt were pliant lips against his own. Then there was the familiar tug that happened above his navel when Q fed. He relaxed, some of the tension slipping out of his shoulders, as he let Q take what he needed. Soon Q’s fingers started to grasp at his coat and he took the unspoken hint and shrugged it off to give them a little more ease of movement. With surprising force Alec found himself being turned and pressed against the ground. Q was now awake and stared down at him with black eyes. “There you are…” His demon was back.

With a smile that was all teeth Q leaned down and stole another kiss as he took some more of Alec’s energy. It really had been far too long since he’d had a chance to eat. He flicked his wrist and made sure the door was locked and secured before he started pushing away the troublesome clothing. His teeth sharpened as he let the glamors covering his body slip and he pressed his mouth against Alec’s as his hand slipped down to grab his member and stroke it to fullness.

This was a bit beyond hunger, for Q to be this demanding where his secret could be revealed he must have been doing more magic than Alec suspected. He opened his eyes ready to berate the demon but with a gentle slide of Q’s fingers the thought was lost and he decided to bring it up later. There were other things he could be doing now. So much nicer things.

The slide of Q’s lips against his own was pleasant but then he slid his tongue in and Alec found himself moaning as the fingers caressing his member hurried their pace. He rested his hands on Q’s hips and let him take what he wanted. He could get his release simply from watching the lithe demon take his pleasure. He opened his eyes and saw he had missed the spectacle of Q preparing himself. A true shame but not one he was able to linger on before Q slid down to take him inside and blew all other thoughts out of his mind.

His fingers left bruises on those pale hips but they healed before he could appreciate them. He closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping up with Q’s furious pace. He felt his release coming and looked up to see Q’s dark eyes watching him intently. The long fingers that had so gently stroked him earlier were now slick with oil as they traced down his chest, sharp black nails cutting into his skin as they passed but that only increased his pleasure before one sharp cut to his nipple had him cumming. The name that left his lips was not Q but the demon’s true name.

 

Sated and well fed Q rested next to Alec’s form as the human panted for breath. He sighed contentedly and smiled as he looked up at the ceiling “Well that was rather nice. I think I’ve figured out that routing problem I was having earlier too.” He closed his eyes but his reprieve was cut short as Alec’s higher functions came back online.

Remembering his thought from earlier Alec turned and swore furiously at Q “What were you _thinking_!? That was too close! What if I had been delayed in Egypt or hadn’t come here straight away? Why were you using so much magic?”

Alarmed at the sudden need to be defensive Q sat up and looked curiously at Alec “Well there wasn’t much I could do. Bond is a very demanding contract but I have yet to reach the point where I can collect from him as I do you. As for any delays for your return I would have been notified and either have been able to prevent it or withdrawn until I could use my strength again.” Honestly he had only been concerned about his family finding out how foolish he had been.

Alec’s eyes hardened. He knew that in this relationship Q was the one with all the power but he still felt his temper rising at the thought of Q burning himself out over a contract he couldn’t collect on. He reached forward and pulled on his wrist “I just want you to be careful. You’re so reckless sometimes!” He tried to ignore the irony of his own statement. 

Now fully back in his human form Q blinked at him as he put on his glasses and buttoned his cardigan “Pardon me?”

There was a dangerous element here but Alec wasn’t a double oh for his cautious nature. “I said that you need to be more careful. I don’t want to see you that weak again…”

For a moment Q simply seemed confused as he continued to look at him and slowly tilted is head to the side “I’ll never understand human emotion. Logically you should be worried that my weakness means I won’t be able to uphold my end of our contract should an emergency arise for you. Yet what I’m sensing is that you were truly disturbed by my weakened state. Is that true?”

Alec nodded and wished he had a drink. He knew this should be one of the easiest relationships he could hope for. A demon keeps him alive in exchange for sex and when he dies the demon gets the remains of his tattered soul? But during their years together he had grown…attached. Q was very charming in his own odd way. He got the impression that he wasn’t other like others of his kind.

It seemed as though Q had lost interest in the ‘paltry human emotions’ Alec was experiencing. He was back at his desk doing something with wires that looked complex enough to make Alec’s head hurt. He watched the genius work and decided he’d bring up the issue later. After all the blame couldn’t all be on Q. He was a demon and he did what demons did, he’d been summoned to make a contract and so he was upholding it. It wasn’t his fault that he was trying to keep two men alive who made a living out of tempting fate. Nor that he could only collect from one and that the other was still unaware of their arrangement. No... that fell completely on him. Sometimes Alec wondered who the real caretaker was.

Since he didn’t seem mad Alec did decide to push only a little “Do you have a plan for breaking it to James or are you just going to go with the way it worked out for us?” Q had literally appeared by Alec’s side in a fire fight and healed him enough to kill the bastards trying to kill him. The upside was after that he hadn’t needed proof that magic existed.

He had already lost Q to his world of wires and connections and new gadgets to help agents kill or neutralize threats. He was absently humming to himself as he did so and Alec decided he was just content enough to watch him. At least for the moment he was back in England; that would be essential for keeping an eye on Q and seeing if he could enlighten Bond before his next mission. He cheered at the thought, it seemed simple enough. He hoped.

 

 

Bond is sitting at his flat staring at his wrist. Since that night there had been no hallucinations, no voices, nothing out of the ordinary. Yet he knew what he saw and his training wouldn’t let him forget it. He’d privately had his blood tested: nothing. He’d let medical look him over: nothing. He refused to let psych anywhere near him, but even if he did he suspected they would only find his usual flaws. That meant despite how insane it might be…what happened that night had been real. He cleaned his new Walter and looked over the sensory grip that would allow only him to pull the trigger. He was going to find out what was going on. He hadn’t survived this long letting things slip under the rug. He made a living pulling them out by their tails and disposing of them. He would do the same with whoever was playing this game with him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have James finding out what's going on and Alec trying to prevent widespread chaos and damage :D


	4. Let No Sin Rule Over Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE!!! Bond finds out and the family gets involved! Poor Alec is caught in the middle... I hope you like it!

 

 

 

“Something is wrong with your brother” M was lounging by the fire in a large wing back chair as she watched her youngest son through its flames.

There was a snort in the background. “One could argue that there was _always_ something wrong with him.” Though despite the harsh words and acidic tone there was an under layer of concern when he finally added “What is he _doing_?”

They watched as the Q through the flames appeared by the side of one James Bond who was currently on a mission in Morocco. James had been hit with a poisoned needle but couldn’t find out where it was and his body was shutting down before he could locate it. Beside him, invisible to human eyes, Q was concentrating on the spot where the needle lay and healed it before more damage could take place. Once done he checked the human for anymore of them before disappearing. Without collecting any energy.

M nodded slowly as she turned up the radio that allowed her to hear all conversations between Q branch and her agents.

“007 report.”

“Doing fine here Q though I’d appreciate a lift if you had one available.”

“I have a seat book in first class under your name. Last flight to London and it boards in three hours.”

M turned the radio down and eyed her two older sons. “He’s been mucking around with that contract for over a month and has yet to collect. He’s got another contract out on one of my agents and yet only collects from him sparingly. Find out what he is doing and talk some sense into him; or I will.”

The two figures exchanged glances before bowing their heads “Yes mummy.”

 

 

Alec always took pleasure in the simple things.

Going to the store, getting a pint down at a pub, taking a walk in the park. It was all very…normal. The black car that was following him however. That was not normal. He hurried until he was able to reach an alley and then ducked into it.

The sound of tires stopped and he waited for the sound of footprints as he pulled out his gun and readied himself for a fight. None came.

He turned to check the back entrance to the alley and found himself face to face with a man wearing a suit that looked like it cost more than the rent on his flat. And his flat was not cheap.

“Hello Alec Trevelyan, so nice to finally meet you.” The man smiled and immediately Alec knew. This was another demon. Well fuck. “Now that that’s out of the way if you don’t mind I want to talk about my brother.”

The red haired man was leaning against an umbrella as he spoke and his demeanor said that Alec would not be leaving until the conversation was over. Alec knew a losing fight when he saw one. “Your brother?”

“Q and more specifically his new contract that he has yet to collect on.” Double fuck.

 

Q was typing away at his computer working on a new protection protocol for their files. R timidly knocked on his door and he looked up in some annoyance. Already he had to type _manually_ now he had to make small talk “Yes?”

R seemed to be rethinking his decision to interrupt Q but the look on his face must have implied that if he backed out now Q would be giving him some very unpleasant tasks in the near future. “It’s a security issue…someone is here claiming to be your brother and he’s got clearances but refuses to speak to anyone by you. He’s already made two interns cry.”

Q’s hand flexed over his keyboard as he measured his response. Should he go out and meet him? Probably, it sounded like Sherlock and Q knew that he wouldn’t leave until he had gotten what he came for. If Sherlock was here…did that mean…Mummy was on to him? Maybe not…maybe Sherly was just stopping by to be annoying, that was believable. He locked down his computer and waved R away “It’s alright I’ll deal with him.”

Sherlock was working his way through the intern pool when Q finally arrived. He waved off his ‘minions’ and they were quite happy to get out of their hair. To avoid any eavesdropping he physically dragged Sherlock out of the corridor and then sealed the door behind them. Crossing his arms and trying to resist the urge to tap his foot Q looked over Sherlock “Yes?”

His older brother was looking him over and seemed displeased with what he saw “Look at you; you haven’t had a good bite to eat in weeks. You know Mother saw you on that last mission in Moracco? We all saw you…you didn’t collect on the contract.”

Despite his teasing ways and his usual annoying behavior there was a serious edge to Sherlock that Q rarely ever seen. He felt the back of his hair rising as Sherlock’s eyes started to turn red. Sherlock reached forward and gently wrapped his hand around Q’s throat “You’re starving yourself. How long did you think we wouldn’t _notice_?”

Q didn’t panic when he felt the wall against his back. Sherlock was just making his point; there was no reason for him to become alarmed. Despite his off-putting traits Sherlock cared deeply about his family and would protect them, even from themselves. “I’m taking care of it.”

The pressure on this throat got marginally tighter, if he needed air he might be in trouble but this was all a power play and one that he didn’t need to win. “Wrong. You’re _going_ to take care of it or we’re going to take care of it for you.” They stared at each other for a moment before Sherlock slowly loosened his hold.

In a cosmically timed moment James decided to come around the corner at that particular instant and paused as he took in the scene before him. His stance went from casual to deadly in mere moments.

Q put up hand to stop him and Sherlock wisely released his hold from Q’s throat “I’ll see you later.”

James watched Sherlock go and the hand on his gun remained tense before Sherlock finally left. When he was gone he hurried to Q’s side to look at his throat “Do you mind telling me what the _hell_ that was?”

Q willed the bruises to remain on his skin a moment longer so as not to immediately arouse James’ curiosity. He shrugged and tried to think about how he would be able to spin this “That was my brother. He disagrees with some decisions I’ve made recently.”

James stepped into his personal space and found himself unable to resist tracing the bruises marring that perfect skin. He was still running hot from his last mission…one that had gone very well thanks to their new Quartermaster; and then returned home to find himself primed for another fight. His blood was running and he found himself curious about the curve of Q’s lips. “Nice story, most anyone would have believed it….Now tell me the truth if you don’t mind _Quartermaster_.” He did not grip around that throat and he was glad for his discipline as he watched the bruises disappear before his eyes.

He looked up and saw that Q was looking at him with a bit of red glinting in his pupils. _“Well 007 I think that answer is going to answer a few other questions you’ve been having.”_ That _voice_. He knew that voice.

 

Alec was infinitely grateful when he was finally released from the alley. He had told the demon everything he could about Q and his new contract. It wasn’t exactly confidential information and he was happy to get out of the tight spot. He did frown though; if a demon had cornered him he would have thought Q would show up to stake his claim or some such. Instead there had been no sign of the demon, then again he hadn’t exactly felt threatened. He turned back and saw the man getting into a car, demons were usually careful about maintaining their human lives. He pointed a finger “If you do anything to Q I’ll find you.”

The red haired demon paused before getting into the car and smirked “That’s exactly what I’m expecting from you 006.”

 

Q didn’t struggle as James forced him into a nearby closet. For all intents and purposes he had to agree with the need for privacy, even though his mother could be watching from any location. She was not limited simply to the cameras in the building.

“What do you mean?” James voice was rough in his ears and their close capacity made Q’s hunger rise. James really was pushing his luck.

Concentrating Q willed the contract on James’ arm to rise. He might have burned the agent for how quickly he pulled away. He gave the human a moment to take in the new feature before he hid it again beneath his skin and onto his very soul. “I’m not lying to you James. We made a contract the day you were shot off the bridge and I’ve neglected from collecting from you.”

James considered Q for a moment. This should be insane. Despite that… it made sense out of everything that he’d been questioning. At least if he was going crazy then he wouldn’t be alone. He looked over the lithe form, Q had shown him his contract, his demon form, and even demonstrated some of his powers. There was nothing more he needed to see, this was as real as anything else he’d experienced. And not exactly unpleasant from what Q described.

He caressed Q’s black locks and leaned in “Well considering everything I’ve heard…you have some energy you need to collect isn’t that true?”

Q’s eyes fluttered closed “Well…yes you could say that.” He leaned in and pressed his nose against the slightly stubbly cheek and leaned in for a taste “Don’t worry…it won’t hurt.”

James let Q be the one to press their lips together and watched as Q relaxed against him and the fuzzy outline of horns became visible against his hair. James clenched the ridiculous jumper and pulled him tight against him “Eat your fill.”

Those red eyes looked up at him with a vague look of amusement before there was a tug at his navel and the wealth of pleasure that overwhelmed him made it hard to concentrate on anything but the soft feel of Q against him and the way their bodies pressed perfectly together. Q rocked his body close as he deepened the kiss. James felt that tug strengthen but he didn’t have time to get too concerned when Q was suddenly moaning against him and his mind filled with fussy whiteness. He wasn’t sure when Q lost his cardigan or when his coat was pushed off. He did feel when Q’s long fingers started tracing over his chest and lengthening black nails cut lightly into him. He arched against the shelving units and made a choked off sound of pleasure when those nails cut down his chest and sharp little teeth bit his shoulder. His cock was already hardening and he was ready for more. Ready to let Q have a full taste of what he bought.

He was more than a little frustrated when Q pulled away. The demon was panting and looked like he was flush with new life as he looked up at James “Delicious. Just as I knew you would be. Regretfully we must cut our interlude short as I still have duties to attend. Please know that I am grateful for the midday meal. I wouldn’t be averse to meeting for dinner.”

James cupped those curls in his hand again and pulled Q in for another kiss “Very well I’ll pick you up at seven, maybe over dinner you can explain this little arrangement to me more?”

A devilish smile appeared on Q’s lips “Oh if you want more information all you have to do is ask Alec, after all he’s been my contract for several years now.”

Q slipped out of the closet and out of his arms before James could fully process the sentence. With his cock returning to normal he felt that was a small excuse for the communication lag. After redressing himself and getting presentable again he looked after Q but decided not to press the issue. He checked his watch; he had a few hours before their dinner date. Perhaps he should have a talk with Alec after all. He certainly had the time and a few questions he would like answered before dinner. He shook his coat free of dust and hurried out of MI6, he needed to talk to Alec and make those dinner reservations.

For three.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Blasphemy and Sacrilege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!! Thank you all for your patience!

 

 

 

Alec had not been difficult to find. James saw him entering MI6 and managed to catch him before he could go down to Q Branch. He stepped in front of Alec as he meant to by pass him and gripped his collar, though to on an onlooker it would appear as though he were straightening it. “I feel like a cup of tea, mind accompanying me? I believe we have much to talk about.”

His pointed gaze must have gotten the message across because Alec, who firmly believed in coffee, gave a short nod of his head “Tea sounds fantastic right now.”

 

They went to the little café that was close by. The waiters there were specially trained to be discreet and to serve food and drink quickly and leave. James took a long sip of his tea as he considered Alec. He found himself wondering which mission Alec had struck the deal on. Istanbul? Peru? Maybe it had been Paris… He was inclined to ask but found Alec beating him to the punch. “So Q finally told you?”

James nodded “Indeed, interesting arrangement I must say. Though I’m not sure he would have told me if his brother hadn’t been there to bully him.”

Alec’s expression quickly hid his alarm “Which one?”

“Tall fellow with wild black hair, he could only be related to Q.”

Alec nodded “His other brother cornered me today, from the way Q talks he sounds as though he’s a rebel in his family. It seems they caught on to the fact that he’s not eating as much as he should and their pressing the point. None of them want their mother involved.”

“Their mother?” He thought of Q and the brother he’d met, it would be interesting to see the woman who had spawned such…unique individuals.

“They’re all scared to death over her. It seems like once she gets involved…well Q says if a contract is not going to her satisfaction she’s old enough to break them.”

James reclined in his seat before refilling his cup and taking a sip. He wasn’t sure he liked the sound of a broken contract. “What happens when a contract breaks before it’s fulfilled?”

Fortunately Alec seemed just as uncomfortable with the idea as James was “For the demon I understand it’s a bit painful, but nothing lasting…For the human it means instant death.”

James set his cup down “Well I don’t like the sound of that. How to we appease their mother?”

Alec grinned, this part he wasn’t going to mind at all “Q needs to feed more.”

James liked the sound of that perfectly well.

 

 

Q was at the restaurant that James had texted him. He fiddled with his tie but in the end decided to leave it alone. He had a feeling he wouldn’t pass the dress code here even if his tie were perfectly straight. It seemed he wouldn’t be entering it anyways.

Alec and James were waiting outside of the restaurant; they were properly dressed of course. He blinked at them, he wasn’t sure if he liked this turn of events. Yet how could he argue against his two contracts getting along? He’d known they were friends after all. “A change of plans gentlemen?”

He most definitely suspected something when they came up on either side of him and escorted him to Alec’s waiting car. No restaurant at all then. Interesting.

After ensuing that Q was tucked in with James in the back Alec took the wheel and steered them towards his flat. He had no illusions that he was a better driver than James. It came down to they were using his car and if it was to be crashed he would be the one crashing it.

The ride was quiet, each lost in their own thoughts, or in Q’s case he was pondering the situation and deciding if he had any complaints. When James turned his head to the side and nuzzled Q’s neck he put any concerns to rest. No complaints indeed.

Finally they arrived and he could contain his curiosity no longer. Turning a sly smile to James he asked “What’s this all about? I thought we were going to dinner?”

James teased him with a nip to his neck “You’ll have dinner first. We’ve been informed that you’re skipping a few too many meals, and we would like to avoid getting to know your Mother, your brothers were quite enough.”

That was interesting… He knew that James had been there when Sherlock visited. Had Mycroft been to see Alec? He turned with the question in his gaze and Alec was there removing his cardigan. They had started off merely as a part of his human disguise but they were quite comfortable.

Alec grinned “Yes your oldest brother stopped by to pay me a visit today. He was asking about your feeding habits and seemed most disappointed. I’ll have to be more diligent with you.” He pressed a kiss to Q and the demon found himself being backed up against James’ strong chest.

He certainly liked where this was going “Indeed? Well I must say you are some very difficult contracts to keep up with. It would tire any demon out.” He pressed for more kisses and moaned as James loosened his belt and slipped his hand in to cup his member. He could feel his teeth becoming pointed and his horns starting to show. By the way James was pressing earnest kisses to them he supposed that meant he didn’t mind. His long nails scratched against Alec’s chest and the agent was soon pushing them back to his room.

He and James were always gentlemen in public but they were absolute masters in the bedroom. It made his head spin how quickly and easily they were undressed and sliding in next to him. Where his own clothes when he wasn’t sure, he thought he sent them to the floor but with the amount of attention he was paying he might have sent them to the shadows for all he knew.

He bucked his hips as James finally got his hand fully around his member and Alec kissed James greedily before turning Q on his side, facing James who continued to stroke him while prepping him to take more. He hissed James deeply and moaned as their tongues slid together. A prelude to the fucking he was hoping would follow. He moved his hips as his tail appeared and wrapped around Alec’s thigh pulling him closer. He hoped they would take mercy on him soon, he had been skimping his meals and now a full feast was laid before him for the taking.

“Patience love, I’m sure a demon can still feel pain if not properly prepared.” Alec was nearly begging even as he added a third finger.

Q made a sharp movement of his hips to take the fingers deeper as he demanded they give him what he wanted _now_.

Q’s eyes were glowing and James was sure he’d never seen a more wicked sight. He felt the tug on his navel that meant Q was feeding and he was pleased that they were seeing to their duties at last. Color bloomed on Q’s cheeks and James bent his head to whisper promises of not being so neglectful again. He had not been aware when he’d struck this bargain, bat he was sure that Q had more than kept his word. He had no qualms about doing the same. “Come on...take what you need Q.” He hissed before stealing another kiss and guiding Q to turn his head for Alec to take a taste.

He knew the moment Alec entered him because Q closed his eyes and opened his mouth letting his red lips reveal pointed teeth. His black nails were dragging against James’ chest leaving red trails in their wake. He didn’t mind, he wanted to feel it, to take pleasure in the pain.

Alec broke his kiss and dragged his lips down Q’s neck to bite and mark his skin. The small wounds healed before his eyes and Alec smiled with elation. Good. That meant that Q was getting enough to eat.

 

Between them they took pleasure long into the night. The two humans would work together to ensure that such interference was not needed again. Nor did they want Q to be tempted to take another contract. They let their hands wander possessively over him. Letting him know that two would be quite enough to satisfy him. They were not inclined to share.

 

In the shadows of an old manor, Sherlock and Mycroft met before a roaring fire pleased that their meddling had been successful. Their mother seemed appeased at least…or rather something new had taken her interest. Mycroft seemed concerned about that as well and Sherlock wasn’t sure the matter was all that dire. Still it never hurt to keep a watchful eye. They parted from the manor and headed to their own personal residences. They had their own contracts to see to.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Some twists and turns coming in the next one!


	6. The First Occurences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Internet is back! Thank you all so much for your patience I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 

 

 

Q woke slowly the next morning. His eyes blinked blearily against the light but he sensed that his family hadn’t tried contacting him through the night. That must mean they knew before hand he would be delayed. Sometimes his family was more trouble than they were worth…and then again sometimes on occasion they were exactly right. He supposed that family was family.

He looked to Alec and James’ sleeping forms. They were sleeping soundly but didn’t look too drained, having two contracts to collect on would be handy. He looked down his body, his skin was flush and he seemed much more ‘human’ looking than he had been recently. That was an improvement. He squinted at his stomach which seemed distended. Interesting. It seemed that he overfed in his effort to become sated. Then he should be good for a long stretch.

Reenergized by the thought of all the work he could accomplish before he had to feed again he slowly left the bed and hurried to the kitchen for tea and prepared a pot for his lovers in case they needed refreshment after their long night. They had been considerate for him he might as well return the same. He wondered how his brothers were doing.

 

 

“Sherlock!”

 

John’s stomping feet could be heard around the flat but the demon was not inclined to react at this moment. No doubt John wanted to shout at him for interfering with Q’s life, or maybe he had missed one of his own scheduled feedings, then again it could perhaps be the tongue in the butter dish. John was so peticular it was always trying to tell what set him off.

Finally his contract entered the kitchen where Sherlock was bent over a microscope and he could sense John’s fuming glare from the few feet that separated them. He pulled away and made a few more notes regarding what he had observed so that he could pick it up again when John was done. He was his contract after all so he should at least show him the respect of pretending to pay attention when he was being nagged “Yes, John?”

John stared him down but as Sherlock wasn’t sure what he was in trouble for he had no way of responding with an expression.“Whatever it is John please get it over with, I have more research I could be doing.”

John crossed the kitchen and put his hands on either side of Sherlock’s face “I came because you were supposed to feed last night…” He trailed off and his expression seemed to be asking a silent question.

It took Sherlock’s marvelous brain surprisingly long to come to the correct conclusion. Yesterday he had been motivating Q’s contracts to get their act together so that their mother wouldn’t end the relationship. He had spoken to John regarding the fact that Q had taken on a second contract. The result he reached was that John was afraid Sherlock too was looking for a second contract…which was upsrd.

He sighed and patted Johns’ hand on his right cheek “There is nothing to be concerned about. You keep me amply feed missing one night will not trouble me. I merely became distracted by some new breakthroughs that had been reached. You are my ideal contract I have no desire to seek out another.”

John’s amused face told him that he was mostly correct…but that there was something pressing he had missed. Thankfully his contract took mercy on him. “I know that you daft thing. I was merely put out about missing some fantastic sex…” He gave Sherlock a small wink “But if you have something else you would like to do then I’ll leave you to it.”

Sometimes John was fiendish enough to be a demon. Sherlock’s expression sharpened. John was correct; he should have taken into account that John enjoyed feeding him as much as he enjoyed being fed. He leaned up letting John continue to hold his face as their lips met and he closed his eyes. As always John tasted so sweet. He would always thank the day he heard John’s plea for life amidst the heat and sand of the desert. He would always answer when John called.

 

_“Please God I want to live.”_

 

_There was shouting and gunfire. His shoulder burned like the blazes and he clutched at it as the sun blinded him. He didn’t want to die. He really didn’t want to die. He still had to fix his problems with Harry, look out for her, make sure she didn’t ruin the good thing she had going with Clara._

_He closed his eyes. Sleeping sounded good, it’d been so long since he was able to catch a full wink. He felt as though he only closed his eyes for a minute as the sound of screaming and gunfire faded. He opened his eyes and looked up at a strange creature with horns, a tail and burning eyes. Hell? He didn’t he deserved hat but he wasn’t the most sure about his religious practices._

_“I accept.”_

_He opened his eyes again; he hadn’t even realized he had closed them. “Excuse me?”_

_The demon seemed irritated “I said I accept your contract. You shall live out the remainder of your life and I’ll ensure that you live to see it.”_

_John blinked, either this was a dream or…he wasn’t sure what it was. But he still wanted to live. “Deal.”_

 

 

He pulled his soldier into his lap and cast away the cane. He had healed all of John’s physical wounds but there was little he could do about some of the mental ones he carried. He kissed down John’s neck and thought about how now their roles were largely reversed. Since returning to London John lived a quiet life besides the antics that Sherlock tended to get caught up in. He didn’t seem to fully understand that as long as he had John to feed off of there was little that could hurt him. But he couldn’t deny the thrill that went through him every time John killed to defend him.

He pulled John closer and dipped his hand into his pants, he should have fed last night, right now the discoveries he had found weren’t so pressing, he would have uncovered at one point or another. This was much more pleasurable and far more rewarding.

 

Mycroft arrived home and it took him less than a second to realize that his contract had not yet arrived to their dominical. He sighed and concentrated on Greg’s contract and was not at all surprised to find himself back at New Scotland Yard. He narrowed his eyes at the detective who was currently bent over his desk with a mess of paperwork before him and several used coffee cups beside him. “Gregory, I thought we had discussed your work hours.”

Greg looked up and blinked blearily at the demon before checking his watch and running a hand over his face “Is that the time?” he groaned and rubbed the back of his neck “I’m sorry My, time seems to have gotten away from me.”

Mycroft snorted “That much is obvious. Have I not told you before that such work is unnecessary now that you are under my care?”

Greg gave him a look and starts straightening his piles of paperwork “Yes you have.” He left it at that for now as he stood and stretched his back. There are a few cracking and popping sounds that had Mycroft concerned and he leaned in to stroke his hands along Greg’s body to help aleeve the worst of it. Greg tried to shrug him off “Enough of that, let’s get us home so we can go to bed.”

There are dark circles under his eyes and faint lines forming on his face. Mycroft pulled Greg close and his eyes have pinpoints of red as he looks down at him. Greg took it as a sign to hush as Mycroft pulls him in for a kiss and slips his tongue in for a deep taste. Greg slowly relaxed against his demon as he feels the ache and pull in his muscles slowly give another sort of pleasure starts taking its place. With a sweep of his hand Mycroft clears the desk; he’ll return the documents to their proper place when they were done. He bit down on the curve of Greg’s neck and as usual enjoyed the small gasp that escaped his tough detective.

He remembered fondly the day he had found Greg and claimed him as his own. Traditionally the contract ended at the natural conclusion of a human’s life or if the human voluntarily forfeited the remainder of their life. He had already made the decision that Gregory would stay with him as long as he had the power to do so. Natural ending or not Gregory was his and he intended for it to remain that way.

 

_Shot in a bloody alley._

 

_That wasn’t the way he wanted to go…actually he’d prefer if he didn’t go just yet. Still stuff to do and what not. He supposed that was how everyone felt when their time came. He put pressure on his gut trying to stop the bleeding but he knew his chances were slim. His strength was already waning and he could hardly hold his head up let alone dial a phone. He snorted, his ex wife was right. He was going to die alone. That bothered him a bit more than the actual dying part._

_There was the sound of leather shoes against the stones. He barely had the strength to open his eyes any more. He looked up and saw a nicely dressed man, something government that was for sure. He was very posh looking with his umbrella; the image was unusual only for the presence of horns and a tail. He coughed some blood in an effort to ask if he were the grim reaper._

_“None of that now you’re in terrible shape. I heard something like a plea and I was nearby. If you will accept my contract you will live to be a very comfortable age…in exchange for your services of course. Will you accept?”_

_That sounded a damn sight better than dying. Greg gave a small nod and then the last of his strength faded._

 

 

Mycroft watched as Gregory reached his release and smiled fondly. His human was indeed his own worst enemy, but he delighted in being the one to care for him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
